Kamen Rider Achillis
by Red exorcist5
Summary: Flash Sentry is a man you believes in always helping others and protecting thaw who can't protect themselves. Unfortunately its hard to do that when other worldly magic attacks every other week. Fortunately Flash finds magic of his own to fight along side his magical girls friends agents the mysteries Magi-Beast that have been attacking everyone in town. as Kamen Rider Achilles Fla
1. Chapter 1

"Almost there," Flash said as he grabbed onto the branch of the tree. This was not the way the teenage boy wanted to spend his free period but what was he to do. There was someone that needed help and Flash was raised to assist if he can. Even if helping someone ment climbing up a tree like a monkey. Fortunately his goal was just within his grasp. A turquoise backpack covered in stickers was mere inches from his fingertips. With one last stretch Flash was able to get the bag loose and have it fall right into his grasp. "Oh yeah."

Flash has the bag and was really proud of himself but the victory was short lived. A cracking sound filled the air and unfortunately Flash knew what was coming next. After a second the branch the teen was standing on snapped and forced him to the ground. After falling from that hight Flash landed on his back with the bag landing right on top of him.

"Oh man you actually got it Flash. Thanks a ton," Scootaloo said as she ran up to Flash and picked up her bag. Applebloom and Sweetie belle weren't too far behind their friend.

"Ah still can't understand how ya got ya book bag up there," Applebloom said.

"It's ok, don't mind me girls. I'll just say here on the ground, in pain, possibly with some broken bones," Flash said as he slowly got up. There were a few audible pops that filled the air as his body recovered from the fall. Thankfully he didn't break any bones and was for the most part alright.

"Oh sorry Flash. I really appreciate you helping," Scootaloo said. She was trying to show Flash as much gratitude as she could to make up for him falling from the tree.

"It's fine. Helping people is what I do," Flash said as he dusted himself off. "Not to mention I still have half an hour to study before class starts."

"We can always count on you Flash," Sweetie Belle said as Flash made his way back to the school.

[hr]

Rewind

Play

The Library was filled with students doing research or just hanging out. Flash was doing the former as he was taking notes from a history textbook. All the while Flash had his headphones plugged into an old cassette player. As he was immersed in his music he wasn't aware of what was about to snap him back to the world. Out of nowhere the music stopped. "Hey!" Flash yelled out.

"Wow Flash, I never took you as someone that like this old stuff," Rainbow dash said. She examined the Tape player as the rest of her friends joined her. "Why would you use this when you can have all the music you want on your phone?"

"What can I say, I want to live what was one of the golden ages of rock 'n roll. Not to mention this doesn't request an update to use," Flash said as he took back his device.

"Yeah well, will you be able to hear the new songs that just came out on that dinosaur?" Rainbow said as she pulled out her phone. "What! Forty-five minute update requireds!"

"And my point has been made," Flash said with a grin.

"I think it's neat. This simple tape deck was a modern marvel. And to be in such good condition means you've taken great care of it," Twilight said as she took a closer look.

"Actually, I had to have it repaired before I had could use it, but I'm glad I could impress you anyway," Flash said with a smile.

"I still think these thing are really amazing. Back in Equestria we still used records to play music," Sunset commented as she picked up one of the tapes Flash had on the table.

"Things like these magnetic strips would be a technological revolution."

"And then it would be a matter of time before everyone has a cellphone," Applejack followed.

"You wouldn't have any plans to get rich off our technology, do you Sunset?" Rarity asked.

"Of course not," Sunset laughed it off.

"Hey if you're studying the works of the Iliad I can help," Twilight said as she took a peek at the book.

"Oh that's fine, I don't want to be a bother," Flash said nervously.

"It would be no trouble at all" Twilight said as she tried to grab the book with her magic.

"Is something bothering you?" Sunset said as she got a bit closer to Flash. She then noticed that Flash's face was all scratched up. "Why do you look all beaten up?"

"I was helping Scootaloo get her bag out of a tree. Its no biggy," Flash answered.

"Flash, this is like the third time this week you did something like this," Applejack said

"No its not," Flash replied.

"Monday you help Bulk with his weight lifting and got a sore back. Then tuesday you helped a guy on the side road and that made you late for class. And then just today where you helped scootaloo and fell out of a tree," Pinkie Pie recapped.

"So I like to help people," Flash said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah but sometimes your a bit too helpful and I'm afraid it may hurt you," Sunset said as she took his hands. "You don't need to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"I- I can't help it Sunset. Whenever I see someone in need I have to help them," Flash said in a somber tone.

"Yeah and that's great, but you'll burn yourself out sooner or later," Twilight said. Flash looked around to see that all the girls shared the same concern.

Flash let out a chuckle and smiled back at everyone. "Ok. I'll take it easy. Now if you don't mind I have a history test to study for."

"Great, now just sit back and let me tell you about one of the greatest epics of ancient greece," Twilight said.

Flash was about to get ready for his study session with the smartest girl in the school but was interrupted by the sound of students screaming. "Look out, the papers are attacking!" One of the students yelled. The young man's face was covered with sheets of paper that he couldn't get off.

"When I said this test will be killer, I didn't mean literally," another student followed with papers attaching themselves to her leg.

"Looks like we have another surprise magic attack," Fluttershy pointed out.

"I know this long peace wouldn't last," Rarity said as the girls all made there way out of the library. Applejack was carrying Rainbow out since she was too preoccupied in a vain attempt to make the update go faster.

"Hold on, let me help out," Flash said as he got up from his seat.

"Flash, remember what i just said," Sunset said. "Not to mention magic stuff is too dangerous."

"I get it," Flash said as he sat back down. With one last nod Sunset left the library to join her friends. Flash opened this book again to where he had left off. "I'll just sit on the sideline, like always.

[hr]

School went on just as it always did. Tests, lectures, it was just another average day for Flash. When he got home things were pretty normal there. "Hello!?" He said as he opened the door. He was greeted with an empty house. With no one around, Flash entered the house. He threw his bag on the couch,entered the kitchen, and raided the fridge for a soda. As he twisted off the cap he phone went off and saw that it was his mom. He picked up call and brought the speaker to his ear.

"Hi sweetie," the voice of an older woman said on the other line. "I'm sorry but the case I'm working is go to be an all nighter."

"What about Slugger, do you need me to pick him up?" Flash asked.

"No, he's going to a sleepover with his friend so it's just you tonight," Flash's Mother said. "I made you dinner so all you have to do put it in the microwave."

"Thanks," Flash said as he looked in the fridge to see a plated meal in plastic wrap.

"Make sure to get to bed, I love you," Flash's Mother said before hanging up.

Flash let out a sigh as he leaned on the counter. He then took a sip if his soda before logging into My Stable. Sure enough there were student all posting about the sheets of paper that came alive. Not the most dangerous of threats to attack but there were alot of papercut to be found. There were some funny comments that made him smile a bit but overall he couldn't but feel useless. The same feeling of uselessness he always felt whenever magic from the other world would show up.

The Girls were very capable of handling any threat with their own magical powers. Flash just felt so useless whenever magic went out of control. When Sunset turned into a demon he was turned into a mindless zombie. Something similar happened when the Sirens tried to take over. And everytime after that he has just been sitting back and watch Sunset and the others take care of everything. He didn't want to useless, he wanted to protect everyone.

Especially Twilight

"No, I shouldn't think that. She's not my twilight," Flash said to himself as he scrolled down from the picture of the girl's victory. Flash for a while now has accepted the fact the the Twilight Sparkle he was playing around with in the library wasn't the one he fell in love with. The one he did fall in love with was a princess from another world. The same world where the magic that caused the papers to come to life and teenage girls to go mad with power came from. Flash knew for a long time that even if he had a relationship with the princess it was not something that would work out. They lived in two different world and it would be unfair to the princess to pull her away from her life for his sake.

But at the same time he wasn't replacing her with her counterpart. The feeling he held for this world's Twilight was different. She was smart, beautiful, and charming in her own way. In some respects Flash felt a stronger attraction to this twilight then the princess.

Unfortunately whatever feelings Flash had for her, this Twilight will never return. She even had her own boyfriend and Flash wouldn't want to get in the way of her happiness. But something deep inside his heart couldn't let go of the feelings he held. It was like something inside was telling him the This Twilight was the one. But all flash could do was try and bury his feelings and treasure the friendship he had formed with her.

[hr]

Two towns over something very strange was happening. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a man screamed in a back alley. Sparks were coming off his body as it began to transform into a beast. Some kind of shell was beginning to form all around his body but it soon fell apart. The man let out a sigh if realf as he collapsed on the ground.

"Darn, another faler," Another creature said as he emerged from the shadows. The creator's whole body was white with black accents. His body had armor plates all over with a large horse head coming off his chest and folded wings on his back. He had a large horseshoe on his face between two blue eyes. On top of his head was a long mane of white hair in a mohawk style the only thing that seemed to stand out on his white body was a dark gray metallic belt around the waist.

"Please, don't hurt me," The man said, pleading for mercy.

"I just said your a failler. I have no use for you so get out of here before I dispose of personality," The monster said. The man was grateful for this and he gave his thanks before he ran away. Once the man was gone the monster pulled out a cell phone and started to call someone. "It's Cypher," He said into the phone.

"Yes it was another Failed experiment...i understand…Indeed, i have experiment 18-B with me… alright I'll relocate to Canterlot immediately," The monster called Cypher said before hanging up the phone. Cypher then held up a very mysterious looking card. One side of the had a very elegant design while the other side had the picture of a half force half dragon like creature with two horns. Below the image were a strange set of runes. After examining it for a moment Cypher spread his wings and flew into the sky.

[hr]

At the same time as Cypher's departure, Flash was in bed asleep. It was a quarter past two and everything was as quiet as always. That is until a stranger dark blue ball of light flew in through the window. The ball floated around the room filled with posters of rock bands and sci-fi movies before making its way onto Flash's deck. After a moment of the ball of light found the old cassette player as well as a tape before absorbing into them.

The device glowed brightly before it transformed completely. The tape player was now only had two buttons instead of four and the door the tapes would go into is now a thin slot. Its colors also changed from a basic black to a brilliant gold and blue color scheme. There was also two silver protrusions coming off the sides. The tape has also changed. What was once the greatest hits of the band Iron Flyer was now a thick card with grooves and the same gold and blue colors in a circuit pattern. This whole transformation when unnoticed by the teen who was sleeping like a rock.

[hr]

The clock struck seven as it sounded its alarm. Flash raised his hand to hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. After a few minutes the alarm went off again and flash repeated the action of hitting the snooze button. However this time he saw the time and immediately sprung up and literally jumped out of bed. "Dang it, i overslept," Flash said before completing his morning routine as fast as he could to get to school on time. He scooped up everything on his deck, not even noticing that his cassette player has been transformed.

Not even slowing down for breakfast, Flash baroled threw the front door and into his car. With no time to waist flash stepped on the gas and drove right to school. "I hope i'm not to late," he said as he mad the turne to exit the neighborhood. His back continued to glow without Flash even noticing.

[hr]

"And that's how Applebloom was able to get Winona to eat her homework," Sweety Bell said, finishing her story. She was walking to school with her older sister and Sunset Shimmer.

"Well as fascinating as that story was i think that would have been time better spent actually doing homework," Rarity said. "Oh Sunset, do you have the notes from science class?"

"Oh yeah I can give them to you once we get there," Sunset answered. The three continued to make there way through the town before a loud crash filled the air. Looking ahead they saw that there was a car crash. Wondering what was wrong the three ran over to the intersection.

What they saw surprised all of then. Instead of a car crashing into another car, the car hit something unexpected. It was Cypher, whose foot was currently crushing the hood of the car. The man driving the car poked his head out of the window nervously to see the monster mere feet away. "I am terribly sorry, it looks like I accidentally ramed my car into your foot," the man said trying to ge on the monster's good side. Cypher responded to this by grabbing the car's bumper and flipping it upside down.

The white monster held up the card before looking around. "I know there is a compatible subject here somewhere," he said before noticing the three girls running up to the accident. On the corner of his eye he noticed the runes on the card began to glow. "Looks like I found them."

"How, did not expect to see something like that," Sunset said. She has never seen any like the monster before. Not even in all the books she read back in equestria.

"Sweetie Belle, stand back," Rarity said. The little sister did as she was instructed and went back a few steps.

The monster spread his wings and launched himself towards the girls. Acting quickly, Rarity grabbed onto her necklace and a magical aura covered her other hand. As fast as she could think of it a wall made out of hexagon shaped crystals appeared to block Cypher's attack. "Ha bet you didn't see that coming," Rarity said with pride. Cypher didn't pay the two girls any mind as he flapped his wings to fly over the wall. In the blink of an eye, Cypher was now behind the girls and in front of Sweetie Belle. "Gets away from my sister!" Rarity demanded.

Again Cypher paid her no mind as he pulled out the card. Sweetie Belle was so paralyzed by fear that it was easy for the monster to place that card on her forehead. Soon after the card began to glow before turning into a green aura and floating away from the little girl. The aura began to take the shape into something more solid. All Sunset and Rarity could do at this point was watch.

The body standing before Sweetie Belle looked like the same kind of monster as the one that placed the card on her head. It looked to be a green chinese dragon wearing a robe with floral prints. In one of its clawed hands was a thin double edged sword. It has a large mane of red hair with two horns coming off the top. It wore a white mask over its face with red lines on it that resembled a cross between a horse and a dragon. "So this is what it's like to be flesh," the monster said he felt his masked face with his claw.

"Indeed Kirinos," Cypher said as he greeted the new monster into life. "Take pride for you are the first of many successful Magi-Beast to be born."

"And i am eternally grateful for that," Kirinos said as he gripped his sword with two hands.

"God to hear, now take care of these nats," Cypher said as he pointed to the Sunset and Rarity.

"With Pleasure," Kirinos said as he lunged forward. He swung his sword in a large arc but Rarity created a shield to block it. The interruption of the attack didn't stop stop him as he repeated the swing sereal times.

"Sunset, how dangerous do you think the creature is?" Rarity asked.

"It looks like a Kirin Rarity. Unfortunately that's the only thing it has in common with the ones in equestria. This thing is an absolute monster," Sunset said. Kirinos soon got so frustrated that he stopped swinging his sword and the mouth on his mask opened. The monster them began to spit fire onto the girls shield.

[hr]

Meanwhile Flash had just turned the corner. As did he was greeted by a large car pile up caused by the winged monster only a few moments ago. He turned the corner so fast that he want able to react to the car in front of him and unfortunately rear ended it. "What the?!" Flash yelled as he grabbed his bag and got out to look at the damage. As he got out he saw the commotion going on a block away. As he got closer he saw the dragon like monster breathing fire on the crystal shield.

Stepping back Flash pulled out his phone and pulled up Rainbow Dash's number. As fast as he could he texted her "SOS" as well as sending his current location. With the message sent all Flash can do is wait for help but as he watches the flames fly he could see cracks begin to form on the shield.

Flash didn't know how long the shield will hold out or how long it will take the girls to get here. He was the only one there and if he wanted Rarity and Sunset to get out of this unharmed he was going to have to do something to buy some time. Looking around the teen saw some rocks on the ground. He had a plan but it was going to be the most dangerous thing he has done in his life. As he picked up the rock the teen couldn't help thinking back to what sunset said the yesterday.

"Your a bit too helpful and I'm afraid it may hurt you," Flash repeated in his mind.

"Im sorry Sunset but I can't just sit on the sidelines anymore. If you girls take on all the danger on your own, then what will happen when you need help?" Flash said as he turned his attention to the monster. After another pause Flash prepared himself and threw the rock. "Hey rancid breath, pick on someone your on size!" he yelled, getting the monster's attention.

"Flash, gets out of here!" Sunset yells.

"Such dishonor!" Kirinos yelled as he breathed fire onto the sword. He then swung the sword and send a wave of flames towards Flash. Flash ducked out of the way and started to run away. The monster gave chase after Flash leaving Sunset and Rarity alone.

"What is Flash thinking?" Sunset asked as Rarity lowered the shield.

"I'm sure he has a plan, he can't be that reckless," Rarity said.

"We need to follow him," Sunset said as she got ready to chase after them.

"Girls look," Sweetie Belle's voice interrupted and caused the two girls to turn around. They saw that a few people were trapped in there cars due to the destruction the two monsters caused. "We need to help them."

Sunset let out a sigh. Flash was in real danger but so were the civilians. Sunset had to make a judgment call and she decided that the people needed her help more. Flash was pretty athletic and there was a good chance he could get to safety before the monster got to him..

While Sunset ran to help out Rarity, Flash was running for his life. Thanks to his surprise attack the teen had a decent head start but the monster was starting to catch up. Flash soon got to his car and slid across the hood. He was hoping that the bulky robes would slow the monster down when he got to the car. Unfortunately Kirinos had no problem with the car when he performed a flaming slash and cut the vehicle in half. "Dang it!" Flash yelled as he sprinted as fast as he could down an alleyway.

Flash ran through the winding pathway of the back alleys in an attempt to lose the monster. Unfortunately the path he took lead him to a chain link fence. Hearing the monster approaching Flash saw no other choice but to climb it. Unfortunately as soon as he got off the ground a blazing slash flew through the top part of the fence and caused Flash to fall to the ground. "Now I'll show you not to take a Magi-beast so lightly," Kirinos said as he slowly approached.

The teen was backed into a corner. This was where his life will end and at the hands of a strange horse/dragon monster. Flash wanted to put up a fight but what good would it do. This guy was able to pin down Rarity and Sunset and they had magical powers. Things were looking bleak for Flash.

But not hopeless.

As if to respond to Flash's fear, a yellow light started emitting from his backpack. Wanting to know what this light was, Flash put his hand into his bag to pull out the device that had appeared on his desk this morning. "Is this My tape player?" Flash asked to no one. He inspected the elaborate designs on it as he felt something familiar. "This is the same thing that happened at Camp Everfree. This is Equestrian magic," Flash said.

However Flash's discovery was short lived as he remembered the monster approaching. Panic soon returned to his mind before turning back to the magical device. "Ok magic from another world. I have no clue how you work but I could really use some help right now," He said as he held the former tape player at the monster.

"Hahaha, like a rat you cower. Looking for anything to get out of danger," Kirinos said as he raised his sword. As if to respond to the danger, the device let out a blinding light causing the monster to stumble back. Flash had his eyes closed when it happened but all of a sudden he knew that the light was more then something to keep the monster away. It was the device telling him how to use it.

As if on instinct the teen placed the device on his waist and two straps extended outward, forming a belt.

"LEGENDS DRIVER!"

He then pulled out the thick Blue and Gold card that was once a cassette and held in in his right hand. With his other hand he pressed one of the buttons on the driver as it was called.

"LETS GO!"

The fear that Flash was feeling seemed to vanish from his face as he stared down the monster. Kirinos finally recovered and was madder than ever. "So is the rat ready to fight?" he asked.

"You bet I am," Flash said with a fire in his eyes. Soon a spark appeared on the lower left corner of the card. In an instant the spark wrote out the word "Rider" on the card in blue letters. Flash then threw his arm to the side before inserting the card into the driver from the side. "Henshin!" He announced as if someone had told him earlier to say the word.

"OK!"

As the driver yelled out, a magical circle appeared. Within the circle were lines that started to form the silowet of a armored figure. All while this was happening, Kirinos breathed out a huge storm of fire.

"A HERO'S STORY YET TO BE TOLD! FIGHTING TO PROTECT ALL!"

"R-R-R-RIDER!"

The magic circle passed over Flash's body and it was immersed in a bright light. As the light faded the monster's fire hit. Flash put his arms up just as the flames hit. Soon the entire ally was filled with fire. "Looks like you met the fate all rat meet," Firinos said.

But when the fire died down Flash was unharmed. In fact he was better than that. When he lowered his arms he found something was different. Looking down the teen saw that his whole body was covered on armor. The body was all all black with segments being broken up with dark gray lines. He had a gold chest plate with a blue diamond shape just below his neck line. His only one gold shoulder pad on his right arm as well as a matching arm guard. He had thigh armor with blue accents and boots to complete the look. His head and face were covered with a helmet with a black face plate with the rest of the helmet resembling a greek warrior. The eyes were shaped like insect eyes and a head crest in a v shape instead of the large plume on top. Around his neck was a red muffler that flew in the wind. On his back was some kind of weapon who's man body was a pole and a handle sticking out of the side. The only thing indicating this was the same person was the driver around his waist.

"Oh no I transformed," Flash said as he felt the face of the helmet. The memories of what happened to the others when they transformed soon filled his mind. Sunset turning into a demon, Midnight Sparkle, Glorioso when she used the whole forest to terrorize their whole class. Flash did not want to think about the kind of destruction he was about to unleash. "Wait, I'm still me, I'm still me! It's just armor," Flash said with excitement. The driver just covered his body in armor but that's not all. Flash felt much stronger, faster, more agile. He could feel that now he had the power to take on the monster now.

"So you think you can match up with my power now. I welcome you to try but don't complain when I wipe the floor with you," Kirinos declared as he charged forward. The monster swung his sword down but Flash was able to move out of the way. Kirinos followed with a horizontal slash but the teen was able to duck down. This gave him an opportunity to go on the offensive with an uppercut.

"Wow, I'm doing it!" Flash yelled as he was surprised that he was putting up a fight.

While Flash was throwing a few more punches at the monster he didn't notice that Sunset had finally caught up to him. Not only Sunset but all seven girls that made up there gang. As they turned the corner they were greeted with the mysterious fighter taking on the Kirin monster. "What on earth!" Sunset yelled as she saw the fight.

"Where did this guy come from?" Applejack followed.

"I don't know but he is really kicking butt," Pinkie said with excitement. None of the girls knew what to make of the situation and ultimately decided to watch. The masked fighter looked like he was holding his own but they were prepared should things go south.

Kirinos started to get frustrated by the sudden increase in the human's power. He then brethed fire at the teen. Flash responded to this by performing a slide under the fire as well as under the monster's legs. Oncer he was behind Kirinos, Flash stood up and kicked the monster in the back. For the moment it looked like Flash had the upper hand but the monster recovered quickly and knocked Flash to the side.

"Oh no!" the girls said in unison.

"Once a rat, always a rat," Kirinos said as he turned his attention to the girls. "And it looks like my previous targets brought some friends. It's just like you vermin to travel in groups," He said as he pointed to the seven with his sword.

"Get ready girls, this guy looks more dangerous than anything we have faced before," Twilight said as the girls got ready to fight.

"You may have been able to pin me down defore. However I'm not alone any more" Rarity said.

While the girls were preparing to fight, Flash was picking himself up from the trash cans he was knocked into. As his eyes stopped spinning, he noticed that the pole that was on his back was on the ground. "Whats this?" He asked himself. He picked it up and the pole instantly deployed into a spear. He looked the spear over before looking over at the girls. "Oh no you don't. I'm not out of the fight yet," He said as he ran towards the monster.

Right before Kirinos could perform an attack, Flash blindsided him. He performed a slash with the head of the spear on the monsters back. "Back for more I see," Kirinos said as he raised his sword and brought it down. This time however Flash didn't dodgeit. He blocked it with his spear and pushe the monster back.

"This fight is between you and me," Flash said as he lunged forward with his weapon. Kirinos was really upset now and started to breath fire. Flash started to spin his spear to block against the flames which turned out to be a great defence. When the fire stopped the teen stuck the spear head into the ground and used it to hoist himself up. With the added leverage Flash was able to get above the monster and perform a kick right into the head.

"Who ever this guy is, He's strong," Rainbow said, awestruck with how the battle is unfolding.

"Could he have equestrian magic too?" Fluttershy asked.

"If he does, he's seems to be controlling it very well," Twilight pointed out.

"You can strike me all you want. My power is far stronger than whatever you muster," Kirinos claimed proudly.

"Ya know you shouldn't underestimate people. It just makes it harder when they surprise you" Flash said as he pressed the second button on the driver.

"RIDER FEEDBACK!"

All of a sudden several magical circles came out of the driver and took positions all over the area. This made everyone who saw confused as to their purpose but not Flash. Just like before he knew exactly what to do as if on instinct. He jumped up high into the air before landing onto one of the circles. He then hopped to the next one and the next one. The fighter was jumping all over the place hitting all the magical circles. As he stepped on the circles, energy began to build around his right foot. Once he hit the last circle, he launched himself right at the monster. Flash got into position for a kick and flew right towards Kirinos. When the kick landed, the energy built up discharged and the monster exploded. The explosion didn't stop Flash as he landed and slid on the ground before stopping.

The back alley fell silent as Flash stood up. All the girls could do was stare at the mysterious fighter and Flash did the same. Nobody knew how to react to the situation everyone had just experienced.

"That was amazing!" Sweetie Belle's voice yelled as she came out from around the corner. She was watching the whole fight and recorded some if it on her phone.

"Sweetie Belle I told you to stay behind!"Rarity yelled as she ran over to her sister.

Rainbow Dash ran up close to the warrior with her breakneck speed. "You were so awesome. That kick you did at the end was so cool. I need to think of a move like the," she said excitedly.

"Yeah are you a superhero?" Pinkie asked as she got just really close up.

As the two girls were talking to the fighter sunset noticed Flash's Backpack laying by the fence. She ran over to pick the bag up to see that is was perfectly fine. "This is Flash's back," she thought out loud. She then turned her attention to the masked fighter." who are you and what happened to Flash?"

"Oh um," The fighter said nervously. He could see Sunset was worried and she didn't seem to be too fond of this strange warrior who seem to take down that even stranger monster. He looked at the bag and thought back to the book he was studying that was inside it. Suddenly he knew exactly what to say to her. "I am Achilles," The fighter announced with a slightly deeper voice and striking a pose.

"Achilles? Like the Greek myth?" Twilight asked.

"Well I'm not as great as that guy but it's a name you can call me," the masked hero calling himself Achilles said with confidence. "You need not worry about where I came from, but know the last thing I want is to hurt any of you. Your friend, Flash was it? I saw him climb over that fence and run away. I saw that monster causing trouble before confronting him. And well you saw the rest," He explained.

"Well it was a good thing you were here," Fluttershy said.

"Yes now if you don't mind I should be on my way. Make sure your friend gets his bag back," Achilles said as he used is power to jump high into the air and over the fence. The girls watched as the hero jumped out of view.

"Is it me or does that fella seem a bit off?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah well he's probably nervous. How would you feel if people asked you a bunch of questions out of nowhere?" Pinkie Pie pointed out. "It would certainly explain why he had that mask on."

"I'm more concerned by the fact that he may be using magic to fight.

"Spike read all kinds of comics with masked heros. Maybe he was inspired by the same thing and wants to use that magic for good," Twilight said.

"Good or not, we need to keep an eye on this guy," Sunset said.

Once Flash knew he would not be seen he pulled out the card from the driver and returned to normal. When he finally calmed down Flash sat down leaning onto a wall and looked at the driver. "Ok you saved me back there, but that doesn't mean I trust you," he said to the driver. "I've seen what magic like you can do to people. Things ay be alright now but I'm not taking a chance just to end up as some power crazy monster."

There was nothing but silence. Flash didn't know what he was expecting from a tape player even if it was enchanted now. He briefly thought he had already gone crazy. "I don't want to cause more trouble for the probably stressed out now with these crazy monsters. The last thing they need is me piling more onto their plates. So if you're willing to behave yourself we won't have any problems and both of us won't be rainbow blasted into jelly," Flash told the driver. Agan there was nothing coming from the driver. "Oh man I'm totally losing it."

Flash picked himself up and stored the driver in the inside pocket of his jacket. He then made his way out into the street where he could hear emergency vehicles. He knew he would have to report that his car had just been cut in half and ended up on opposite sides of the street so that would be where he would be going. He was going to have to call school to say he will be late and find Sunset to get his bag back. He could have taken it back in the ally but that would have been to suspicious.

Flash didn't know it as he walked back to the scene of the attack but this was his first step of his journey. Though he was afraid of what this new power he had would bring, he will learn to do what others could not. He will learn that keeping his ideal of helping others and protecting those he held close will be the key to becoming a hero that can stand up against the wickedness that created these Magi-Beasts.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was in the middle of the sky as it looked over canterlot. Cypher looked up at the sky, deep in thought from one of the tallest buildings in town. After the chaos that had occurred today the town was at peace. This peace was possible with the help of the hero that had appeared out of nowhere, Kamen rider Achilles. The rider may have destroyed the first Magi Beast ever created but it was a small lost compared to the discovering the method to creating them. Though his monstrous face didn't show it, Cypher was very pleased with how the events played out. But soon the peace will be interrupted by an unexpected guess.

"Yo yo Cypher It's been a while," A very up beat voice said. The white armored monster turned around to see another monster. This one was orange in color with much bulkier armor. The heaviest of the armor seem to be around his legs and feet making him look like he was walking with large hooves. His head was tall with a segmented mouth plate and two tiny horns coming off the sides. The one thing this new monster had in common with Cypher was the belt he wore around his waist. The oddest thing about him was that he had a bag from a fast food restaurant in his hand.

"Terra, you being here better serve a purpose," Cypher said, already sounding annoyed.

"Come on buddy you don't need to act all stiff all the time. Here I got a green chili burger for ya," Terra said as he took a wrapped burger out of the bag and presented it to the winged monster. Cypher responded to this by swatting Terra's hand way. "Not hungry? That's fine. More for me," He said as he unwrapped the burger and brought to his mouth. Or he would if he had one in this form. "Dang it, these forms can be so inconvenient."

Putting the burger back into the bag and reaching for his belt, he pulled a card out of the slot. As he did the orange monster's body began to glow before fading away. In his place was a man in his early twenties with a fit body. His skin was orange and his hair was a light gray mess with his bangs covering one of his eyes. He wore a black tank top with a design of criss crossing red lines. He also had on a pair of bulky cargo pants with suspenders hanging off the sides. "There we go," the human said as he took a seat on the ledge and bit into his burger.

"If the only reason you came here is to stuff your face while I watch, I will kick you off this roof," Cypher said.

"Yeah, Doc sent me here to give you something," Terra said as he finished his food and threw the wrapper back into the bag. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and threw it to Cypher. When the monster caught the box he pulled out the contents which were four cards similar to the one that created Kirnos.

"Wow, I didn't think the Doctor would finish these so soon," Cypher said as he looked through the cards.

"Yeah once he heard that we were able to successfully make a Magi Beast he worked non-stop on making more cards," Terra said as he unwrapped another burger.

"And I assume he wants me to gather more data on them?" Cypher asked.

"Yeah he wants info on compatible hosts and what kind of powers these things develop. Ya know, the boring stuff that doesn't involve fighting ," Terra said as he finished his second burger in record time. He then stood up and began to walk away. Terra made it to the other side of the roof before taking one last look at his acquaintance. "Oh I almost forgot. The Doc wasn't happy when you said the Magi Beast was destroyed by a rider. He said that's the last thing we need. Doc wants him in the ground ASAP."

"I understand," Cypher said as Terra jumped off the roof and out of sight. The winged monster turned back around to examine the cards he was give. One card in particular caught his interest. The card had the image of a bear on it, but it looked to have been made from a piece of the night sky. "I will see to it that the rider shall never get in our way again"

"Where are they?" Flash said as he stared out the window. Even though the teenager was still trying to process yesterday's events, he still had to go to school. Everyone got out of the attack by the strange monster unharmed but Flash's car was completely destroyed. The upside to this is that there was an open seat in someone's carpool. Flash was so use to taking his car to school that it felt odd waiting for a ride. When he turned away from the window he looked down to the card that he used yesterday. It was almost unreal what happened but there was no denying that a monster attacked the town and Flash was the one that stopped it.

Flash had decided to keep the driver with him as much as he can. He didn't know if being enchanted met that it will start doing things on it's own but he wasn't going to take any chances. He was so deep in thought that the sound of a car horn was enough to cause him to jump out of his seat. Flash looked out to see a bright pink buggy and a very excited Pinkie Pie waving from the window. With a smile on his face the teenager rushed out the door and into the back seat. Joining Flash in the carpool was of course Pinkie who was driving. Rainbow Dash sitting next to her with a soccer ball in her lap. And lastly sunset who was sitting next to Flash in the back. "Welcome to the carpool Flash. I hope you brought your floaties," Pinkie said with a quick laugh. "Just kidding, it's not the season to fill this thing with water and turn int into a mobel pool party."

"And here I thought I would be able to get some laps in before class," Flash Joked as everyone joined in a laugh. Pinkie soon pulled into the street and they were on their way to school.

It was a few minutes but Sunset was the first to break the silence. "So Flash. It's such a drag that you car ended up getting destroyed." She said.

"Yeah it's at the mechanic's now so I'm going to have to go there after school. I'm just happy I made it out of that stupid stunt alive," Flash said.

"And you got that Kamen Rider to thank for that," Rainbow chimed in.

"Kamen Rider?" Flash said in bewilderment.

"Yeah check it out," Rainbow said as she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her browser. She then reached around the seat to show Flash the web page she found. It was filled with blurry pictures of shadowy figures on motorcycles and all kinds of forum threads. "Kamen Rider is supposed to mean Masked Rider or something but it's a whole urban legend overseas. Apparently they're superheroes that fight for justice from the shadows. From all the pictures Sweetie took of that Achilles guy and posted yesterday, people think he's a rider."

"I can't believe our town now has its very own superhero. I mean it had the us protecting it for way longer but we're more like magical girls. Can magical girls be super heros cause people tend to treat them as there own thing but they basically do the same thing…" Pinkie started to ramble, taking her hands off the wheel so she can put them to her chin to thing.

"Pinkie the Road!" Rainbow yelled as she took the wheel to prevent them from crashing.

"Hero of Justice?" Flash said as he took the phone from Rainbow. He was impressed with the way the rider fought, even if he knew it was himself.

he thought to himself.

"Even if he's a hero of justice I can't help but feel concerned," Sunset said.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

"This Achilles guy may be doing good by protecting others but how long till he goes mad with power like everyone else?" Sunset said.

"Honestly I think it's cool that someone else is helping us out in fighting all this Magic craziness," Rainbow said as Pinkie took back the wheel.

"And you never know, that winged monster may be too much for you girls to Handle," Flash said confidently. Rainbow and Pinkie showed their agreement with a nod.

"I'm just saying we can't be too careful," Sunset replied.

The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet. Nothing much was said besides the four arguing over which station to set the radio on. Of course the arguing didn't last long when they finally got to school.

"So Flash how long till your car gets out of the shop?" Pinkie asked as the four got out of the car.

"I don't know. I'm going to the mechanic after school but considering this is the first car ever to be sliced in half by a dragon monster, I don't have high hopes," Flash answered.

The four all walked together to the entrance of the school. It's was the same as any other day. Some students were trying to get to class before they were late while others were just hanging out before the bell rang. Everything was like the day before, which was refreshing since most of the time whenever there was a magic attack, the school would be damaged in some way.

There was something unusual going on at the bottom of the stairway though. Trixie was in the fruitless process of trying to pull a huge trunk up the stars. She was trying her best to get it up but she wasn't strong enough to force it up. The sight of Trixie struggling caused Rainbow to let out a chuckle. "Hey Trixie, maybe if you hit the weight room instead of staring yourself in the mirror you could get that box up!" Rainbow yelled. Trixie reacted to this by rolling her eyes. If she wasn't putting all her effort into pulling the box, she would have said a very snarky retort.

"Rainbow," Sunset said disapprovingly.

"What? Trixie knows it's all in good fun," Rainbow replied.

"You girls go ahead I'll go help her out," Flash said.

"Flash what did I say the other day," Sunset said.

"Don't worry, helping Trixie with a box won't kill me," Flash said. Before Sunset could put her two cents in the teenage boy was already running to their classmate. "Hey Trixie, need a hand?"

Trixie let out a groaned as Flash approached. She used her hand to flip a lock of her hair out of her face before she stood up proudly. "The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't require the help of the likes of you. She is more than capable of setting up her performance on her own," Trixie proclaimed.

"Well you could have fooled me," Flash said as he watched Trixie go back to pulling up her trunk.

"Of Course, Trixie can do something as simple as carrying her own equipment," She said as she gave her trunk one last pull. Unfortunately for her she pulled a little too hard and wound up falling backwards on her rear. "Haha on second thought what would Trixie be if she were to deprive someone as eager as you to not handle Trixie's keys to her magnificent miracles."

Flash just smirked as he grabbed the end of the trunk. To most Trixie's boasting would be annoying, but it isn't so bad if you get to know her. She might present herself as the greatest person ever but that's just her own way of interacting to people. She doesn't really believe she is really great and powerful, it's just a persona she puts on. After all it comes with the territory of wanting to be a great Magician. You can't really expect people to be impressed with you magic trick if you yourself don't believe them to be amazing. It was all an act that Trixie performs and if you treat it like that then she can actually be pleasant to be around.

Flash took one end of the trunk while Trixie took the other. On the count of three the two lifted it up and carried it to the top. To Flash's surprise the trunk was a lot heavier than he thought. It was incredible that someone like her was able to carry it this far. "Trixie there is no way you will be able to get this all the way to the stage all on your own," Flash pointed out.

"Are you saying you want to help carry this with me," Trixie said as she struggled to keep up with Flash's pace.

"I'd love to but I have to get to class," Flash answered

"I can get you out of class. Principal Celestia arranged it so me as well as anyone assisting me are excused from class," Trixie said.

" Really?" Flash asked as he dropped the trunk at the top of the stares.

"I had to put in a ton of work so I better have gotten somethings worth while," Trixie said as she stretched.

"That would be great. I kinda flaked on a report due. Still shocked up from the attack yesterday," Flash said as he scratched the back of his head. Trixie beamed with pride as she grabbed the other end and allowed Flash to help her carry the trunk all the way to the gym.

Once they got the gym Flash saw that this trunk wasn't all Trixie had. There was a table center stage with a silk hat on it. To the left was a fancy looking pedestal with a large dish of water on top. To the right was what Flash could only assume was a kind of Iron Maiden. To have all these props here, Trixie must have been working since the crack of dawn.

"Impressive is it not?" Trixie asked as she climbed up on stage. "Only the best when it come to the the Great Trixie's performance," she said as she struck a pose.

"It is but, what is this all for?" Flash asked.

"This is the show where Trixie announces her presence to the world," She said triumphantly. "I worked for months trying to clear it with the Principle to let me perform my first big show at the school. Put all I had into the this show so it will live up to the name "Great and Powerful'"

"So what's in here?" Flash asked as he opened the trunk. Inside was a large smoke machine, a sound system, and some kind of projector.

"That's Trixie's grand finale," she said.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Flash asked.

"My dad has some connection being a Las Pegasus magician himself," Trixie Answered. "Now come on, this stuff won't set itself up."

Over the course of three periods, Flash helped Trixie set everything up. Since he had some experience doing it for his band, Flash mostly works with the sound system. Trixie was mostly in the rafters of the stage with the projectors. With the two working together the equipment was successfully hidden throughout the stage.

"I got to say, I may not know what you have planned but it must be impressive," Flash said as the two looked over there work.

"Oh it will be." Trixie said smugly. "Of course since you helped me set it up, you're now honor bound to keep it a secret."

"What?!"

"A magician never reveals their secrets. Since you helped set this trip up, you are now responsible for that my secret," Trixie said as she turned to Flash.

Flash couldn't help but laugh at the expression Trixie was making. He knew what she was saying was important but it was hard to keep a straight face. "Ok, I won't tell anyone," Flash said with as much seriousness as he can.

"Good and here's your bonus for keeping it," Trixie said as she pulled out a piece of paper. Flash took paper and unfolded it to reveal that it was a flyer for the show. It was one of Trixie's homemade show posters with her front and center. Right across the words was her signature in bright pink ink. "You get to be the first to get Trixie's handwritten autograph before anyone else. Better save it cause it will be worth a fortune one day."

"Jee, thanks," Flash said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh is Trixie's kindness not enough for you?" Trixie said as she turned around. "Then how about she treats you to lunch. Trixie still has to get some last minute stuff so she will treat you to lunch later."

"That sounds very "Great" of you oh powerful one," Flash said trying to play along.

"Then meet Trixie at the sports field at lunch time," Trixie said before running out of the gym. Flash just smiled as Trixie walked away with a spring in her step.

Fifth period came and went and Flash was on his way the sports field as per Trixie's request. It wasn't too abnormal for students to eat their lunch out here. Sometimes members of the sports teams would come here to get in a little extra practice but other times students just want to eat outside. Flash saw Trixie running across the field but a second later he saw that she was running in terror. In the sky behind the girl was a familiar winged monster flying fast. Seeing this caused Flash hide behind the bleacher.

Cypher flapped his wings to gain speed and pulled ahead of Trixie before landing in front of her. Trixie froze in place as Cypher took a step forward. "Don't be scared, you will be helping us with our experiments. The data we collect will help a great deal in creating stronger Magi-Beasts," Cypher said as he held up a card.

As much as she wanted to run Trixie couldn't. All she could do was watch as the monster placed the card on her chest. When Cypher removed his hand the card began to glow a light purple. The card floated off her body before transforming into a deep purple blob covered in bright sparkles. It almost looked like an image of space was starting to take the shape of a human. The mass resembled a black mannequin with no real features. A large white metallic ring then formed attached to its back that looked like some kind of old navigation equipment. When the transformation was complete the new monster opened its yellow eyes which was the only lights not slowly moving on its body.

"Welcome the to the physical world Constellar," Cypher said with a bow.

"Really, that's it? The world has finally been blessed with that majestic that is I, Constellar and you are the best welcome it has to offer?" The new monster said as he crossed his arms. Cypher was at a lost for words as to what was going on.

While this all was happening Flash was watching. If he were to run the monsters will attack and he didn't think the girls will get here in time if he texted them. Flash knew there was only one option and it was in his jacket pocket. Taking a deep breath Flash took the driver out of his jacked and put it into position around his waist. "Alright time to live up to the Kamen Rider name everyone gave me," Flash said as he pressed the button on the driver and took the Rider card out. "Henshin!" Flash yelled as he placed the card into the slot.

 **"OK!"**

 **"A HERO'S STORY YET TO BE TOLD! FIGHTING TO PROTECT ALL!"**

 **"** **R-R-R-RIDER!"**

The magical circle appeared and passed over the teens body. In an instant Flash was transformed into his Achilles persona. He slapped the sides of his face with both hands just to make sure he was in control. "Everything seems alright, now time to save Trixie," the rider said before running out from behind the bleachers. Achilles let out a mighty yell as he pulled out his spear and ran right towards the monsters.

Constellar's mood changed from disappointment to excitement. "Yes! An opponent to prove my power," He said with his arms splayed out. Appearing around him were swords of light in the shape of stars. With a flick of his wrist the swords were launch directly towards the rider.

Achilles used his spear to knock away one of the swords. He then jumped out of the way as the others crashed into the ground. "This guy isn't going to be as simple to beat as the last time," The rider said as he closed in on the monsters. Achilles then lunged forward with his spear to catch the monster off guard before swinging it to perform a slash. The rider then looked to Trixie who was very much scared of the situation she was in. "You need to get out of here, Run!" He yelled before grabbing Trixie's arm and pushing her away from the fight.

"How dare you? Some one as lowly as you hasn't the right to attack me like that. You need to be put in your place," Constellar said as he launched more swords.

Achilles moved out of the way of the attack but he was so focused on the attacks he didn't notice the other monster and bumped into him. Turning around Achilles saw Cypher staring him down. "I'm so glad you showed up rider. It's saves me the trouble of tracking you down," Cypher said. A hilt grew out of one of his wings as grabbed it and pulled it out revealing a double edged sword. With a mighty swing the winged monster forced the rider to roll out of the way. "I will eliminate you before you ever become a hindrance to the Doctor's research."

"Two on one, this is not good at all," The rider said as he dodged another attack from Cypher. He was very much outmatched by the two magi beast and he had to think of something. The only thing he had to work with was his spear which, upon closer inspection, seemed to have a grip forming the piece that connected the head to the poll. As the two monster approached,

Achilles collapsed the spear and found that this form was more then a way of making the spear easier to carry. Achilles held the weapon by the grip and pointed the bottom end of the spear at the the monster. When he pulled the trigger, bolts of energy went flying which caught everyone off guard. "Awesome, now I don't need to get close to your ugly mugs."

"How dare you say such things," Constellar said as he threw more projectiles at the rider.

Achilles aimed for the swords and shot at them to knock them off course. As the rider fired he ran up to the monster. This caught Constellar off guard that the rider was able kick him. When he was knocked back Achilles fired at the monster directly. "Not so high and mighty now?" Achilles said.

The rider was so focused on the monster that he didn't see Cypher come up from behind and attack with his sword. "You were saying?" Cypher said as the rider hit the ground. The winged monster now stood over his enemy with his blade aimed skyward. "I would say it's been a pleasure but I'm not one to say lies," Cypher declared.

All seemed lost for the kamen rider but Trixie came out of nowhere to get between him and the monster. "If you want to finish this guy your going to have to go through me!" she declared. Even though Trixie herself didn't believe her actions were going to do anything, surprisingly it was enough to get Cypher to lower his sword.

"If your so eager to throw your life away, I'd be more than happy to oblige," Constellar announced as he go in front of Cypher with a star sword in hand. The Magi Beast was ready to strike down Trixie but was stopped when he felt Cyphers hand on his shoulder.

"You can't hurt her Constellar. Not yet at least," Cypher said.

"And why not. What gives you the authority to tell me what to do?" Constellar asked as he turned to his fellow monster.

"If you value your existence you will leave the girl unharmed and fall back. This has just became a most unpreferable situation. As much as I would like to destroy the rider as soon as possible we can do it at another time," Cypher said as he stared down Constellar.

Constellar didn't understand why Cypher suddenly changed his mind but he didn't see anyway around it. "Fine," Constellar huffed as he threw his star sword to the side. "This isn't the last you'll hear of the mighty Constellar," He said as he started to walk away before several of the lights on his body began to flicker brightly before vanishing in a flash.

"You were lucky that girl was there to protect you rider. Next time there will be nothing to get in our way," Cypher said before spreading his wings and flying off.

Once the monsters were gone Trixie fell to her knees. "Oh my goodness, that was the biggest bluff I ever had to make," She said as she took in a deep breath.

"You didn't have to do that," Achilles said said as he started to get up.

"Of course I did. You're like the second person to ever stick their neck out for me in my time of need. The first being the friend I was going to meet here," Trixie said as she turned to the rider.

"Oh," Achilles said as he released that he might be blowing Trixie off. "Well as much as I appreciate what you did, you shouldn't have done something so risky. That's my job," The rider said as he helped Trixie up.

"Yeah I will admit that was foolish," Trixie said as she scratched the back of her head.

"You better get to the nurse to make sure everything is alright," Achilles said. Trixie agreed and ran back to the building. Once she was inside the rider took the card out of the driver and transformed back to normal. "Man now I feel awful I'm going to have to miss her show. I need to at least get back before her finale," Flash said.

As the day went on Trixie didn't let the monster attack rattle her. Like so many performers before her would say "the show must go on". Once the school day was done Trixie made a dash right towards the stage. Trixie only had an hour to make sure everything was perfect. In addition to fighting the clock till the curtains raised Trixie was also fighting her nerves. Her first magic show not on the side of the street and her stomach was in knots. Backstage, Trixie was working tediously on her makeup that the mear action of the door opening was enough to almost cause her to draw a line across her face.

"Happy opening night Trixie!" Pinkie yelled as she as well as her friends entered the dressing room.

"Don't do that!" Trixie yelled back. "I'm so worked up right now that I can't get my makeup right."

"Here let me take care of that. A girl shouldn't handle makeup worked up by nerves," Rarity said as she took the brush out of Trixie's hand. She then proceeded to take over applying the makeup onto trixie's face.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Trixie asked.

"Pinkie wanted to make sure that you were doing alright for you show. It looks like a packed house out there," Rainbow answered.

"I never would have thought you of all people would be have stage fright," Applejack followed.

"Yeah well as a street performer the biggest crowd I ever had to perform for was at most ten people. It's a bit different to have a full audience," Trixie said as Rarity moved on to the eye shadow. "Not to mention the fear of my tricks not being amazing enough."

Twilight was looking around the room till her eyes spotted an advanced chemistry book with several bookmarks. "Did you use this to plane out some of your tricks?" Twilight asked.

"Yes and don't look at that. The last thing I need right now are my tricks revealed," Trixie said.

"Fair enough. Just know that if your using the stuff in this book in your performance, I guarantee everyone will be amazed," Twilight said.

Fluttershy took a seat next to Trixie as Rarity moved onto her eyelashes. "Trixie you have nothing to worry about. I know how much you put into all of your magic tricks and it will show when your on stage. I mean if I was able to overcome stage fright then someone as confident as you should have no problem. You did great performing at the battle of the bands," Fluttershy said.

"That was just music. This is my passion. But I get it so Thanks. Its real nice that you girls came to help me of all people out," Trixie said.

"Well we kinda had too. Pinkie had a feeling you were in need of some cheering up," Sunset said.

"I love magicians. There my favorite form uof party entertainment after live music," Pinkie said as she picked up a real sword out of a barrel of identical swords.

"Well Trixie appreciates it oh Pink and Joyful one," Trixie said as she started to get into character.

"And done," Rarity said as she put on a small about of glitter makeup to finish the look. When Trixie looked into the mirror she was amazed at what Rarity had done. From the lipstick to the eye shadow Trixie looked absolutely gorgeous. Even she had to admit her makeup skills pales in comparison to Rarity's.

"Looks like your feeling better now so we better get to out seats," Sunset said as the seven girls exited the dressing room. "Break a leg."

Trixie smiled as the girls left and she turned back to the mirror. "Don't worry girls, the Great and Powerful Trixie will knock all your socks off. And no monster showing up will scare me away,"

The only one that didn't seem to going to Trixie's show was Flash. As much as he would have love to support his friend, going to the mechanic wasn't something he could blow off. After taking two buses and walking five blocks Flash finally made it the garage. Flash didn't see really see the point in coming all this way when he was pretty sure he know what the mechanic would say.

"There is no way we can fix this car," The middle aged man said with the two pieces of car behind him. "Not only have I never encountered a car cut in half like this. Most of the insides looks like they have been through a hydraulic press. It's more worth it to sell this thing for scrap the its is to fix it," He said as he wiped the grease off his hands.

"Yeah I kinda saw that coming," Flash said looking a bit down. "I just wish you could have told me this on the phone instead of having me come all the way out here," He said as he turned around.

"Hey kid!" the mechanic yelled to catch Flash's attention. "This thing won't get much the way that it is and I can see you have somewhere to be. Sell the car to me and I'll give you the Motorcycle I've been working on in the back. By the time I was done with the thing it's as good as new."

"Your serious?" Flash asked as he got excited.

"Only if you know how to ride one," The mechanic followed. Once the man dug the keys out of a drawer and handed them to Flash before showing him the bike. The Mechanic wasn't lying when he said the bike was as good as new. It was a blue motorcycle that looked more for the streets then off-roading. It even came with a matching helmet. Once Flash had to sign a few papers but by the end of it the bike was his. Even though a motorcycle wasn't a replacement for his car, he was happy with it.

Before pulling out Flash pulled out his phone to check out the time. "Hopefully I can make it back to school on time," he said before putting his phone away and starting the engine. He pulled out into the road and on his way to catch Trixie's show.

It was a full house in the gym. Everyone was ready to see the debut of The Great and Powerful Trixie. The crowd soon quieted down as the spotlight came on and the curtain rose. Standing center stage was The Great and Powerful Trixie. Gone was blue hoodie as the magician was clad in a black unitard with fishnet stocking. Around her neck was a detached collar with a bow tie that match the cuffs she had around her wrists. Over the outfit was a purple vest with long tails in the back. To complete the magician look Trixie had a silk hat on her head with a star decorating it.

"Ok Trixie, time to earn your title," Trixie whispered to herself before walking up on stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The Great and Powerful Trixie is proud to have you all bear witness to her amazing debut!" Trixie announced to the audience. She then fanned out a deck of cards that appeared out of thin air in her hands and presented them to everyone. "It's Show Time!" she yelled as she threw the cards into the air. Music started to play as the card explodes into confetti that showered over the audience.

This simple trick caught the attention of everyone watching. Trixie took this as a good sign for how the rest of the show will go. "Haha you thought that was impressive? Trixie hasn't even begun to show you her power," Trixie said with a confident smile she then clapped her hands together before bringing them apart to reveal a purple sheet with yellow and blue stars. "For her first trick, Trixie would need a volunteer."

The audience came alive with teens wanting to be picked to come on stage. Pinkie especially wanted to be picked. Trixie looked over the crowd before she found who she was looking for. "You there!" Trixie proclaimed as she pointed into the crowd.

"Me?" Sunset asked as the spotlight on her.

"Yes, your hair of flames makes you a perfect fit for this amazing disappearing act," Trixie said. This came as a surprise to Sunset, not expecting to be called up on stage. All she could do was play along. Once she joined trixie on stage the audience gave her a round of applause. "You have nothing to fear Sunset, you are in the presents of a master of magic."

"I find that hard to believe since my teacher back a home was able to move the sun," Sunset joked.

Trixie didn't let the comment get to her as she covered her assistant with the sheet. "Trixie is sure back in you world you have plenty of amazing wizards," Trixie said as she stepped away from Sunset. The magician then pulled a very gothic looking lighter from her vest and light it. "But in this world's magic has a bit more Razal Dazl," She finished as she threw the flame onto the sheet.

Everyone gasped as the she was turned to ash in mere seconds. Sunset had disappeared just as quickly as the flames had. The crowd began to clap but Trixie raised her hand to signal them to stop. "Hold on everyone, Trixie isn't done yet."

Trixie took off her hat and placed on the table. "And now The Great and Powerful Trixie shall make Sunset Shimmer reappear," she announced. She put her hand into the hat and began to dig around in there before bringing her hand out holding onto Sunset's vest. The rest of Sunset somehow followed through the hole in the hat. What was odd was that she also had on a pair of fake bunny ears. "Can your teacher do something like that?"

"Yeah but that was still really cool," Sunset said as she got down from the table. "But what's with the bunny ears?"

"It has to be a bunny that comes out of a magician's hat. That how it works," Trixie said proudly. "Let's have a hand for the Great and Powerful Trixie's assistant!" Trixie yelled. The audience followed her words as they gave the two a round of applause.

Once Sunset got off the stage, Trixie continued with the show. One of the tricks she performed was blowing a pile of sparkling dust into a dish of water. Within second the water froze into a large mass of ice crystals. This amazed the whole crowd, especially Twilight since she knew this was what the chemistry book was for. Another involved Trixie to be locked in the iron maiden and having the stagehand skewer her with swords. No screams were heard but when the stage hands were done the iron maiden was covering in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Trixie was standing on top of the Iron Maiden completely unharmed.

The crowd went wild as Trixie continued to amaze them. Soon the end of the show approached and began to take a bow center stage. "Trixie thanks you all. Without an audience to entertain the Great and Powerful Trixie would be nothing," Trixie declared. She then struck a pose as smoke rolled off the stage. "And now for her grand finally. The Mighty Trixie shall summon the most powerful of beats, a dragon."

Everyone was awestruck at Trixie's claim. The smoke was starting to spread threw the whole gym. It wasn't thick enough to obscure anyone's vision but it was enough for people to notice. Trixie began to chant as everyone stared in anticipation for what was about to happen. "Now come forth mighty beast of legend!" Trixie yelled, striking a pose.

The crowd looked on with bated breath but nothing happened. Trixie kept her pose but was starting to panic. She kept hitting the small controller in her cuff but it wasn't working. She then looked up to the projectors to see that they looked to be destroyed by a familiar looking projectile. The audience was starting to get restless with the lack of a dragon. "What's wrong? Not as powerful as you thought," A menacing voice said from the side of the stage. The lights came one to reveal that the voice belonged to Constellar.

Everyone was surprised by this development especially Sunset and her friends. "W-what are you doing here?" Trixie asked as she took a few steps back. She was so scared by the monster's appearance that she didn't notice that her hand was starting to turn transparent.

"I'm here to show that someone as week as you has no right to call themselves "Great and Powerful"' Constellar said as he launched several star swords and destroyed Trixie's props. The destruction caused everyone to run out in a panic but the seven girls audience members stayed behind.

"That looks like that monster you and Rarity saw yesterday," Rainbow said.

"Yeah and just as mean looking," Sunset followed.

"Do you think Achilles will come to help?" Fluttershy asked.

"Doesn't look like we have time to wait," Applejack answered. The seven girls were in agreement and made there way to the stage.

Constellar slowly walked closer to Trixie with more swords floating behind him. "Don't feel to bad. You get to bear witness to my shining moment. The moment I become whole."

Before Trixie could ask what he meant, pink sparkles landed at the monsters feet. Constellar didn't notice that when they exploded into pink smoke was a complete surprise. With the monster blinded he couldn't see the rainbow blur speed past him. When the blur made another pass, Constella was knocked back. When the monster looked up to see the seven girls standing in front of Trixie.

"Sorry but we're not letting anywhere near our friend," Twilight said.

"Admirable effort but pointless when going up against someone of my caliber," Constellar said as he launched three star swords at them. Applejack saw this and stomped on the floor causing the floorboards to stand up to stop the swords. Pinkie and Rarity counter with their own ranged attacks.

While Constellar was busy Sunset and Fluttershy got Trixie to safety. "Your not hurt are you?" Fluttershy asked from behind the flipped over table.

"I don't think he hit me," Trixie said as she looked herself over. She was mostly unharmed but when she saw that her hand was see through it caused her to scream. "What is going on!?"

"Did a winged monster place a card on you and create that star monster?" Sunset asked. Trixie nodded her head to answer yes. "Alright I just need to check something out," Sunset said as he grabbed Trixie's hand. Sunset's eyes glowed white as she was able to see the events Trixie went through during the finally. She was able to feel the fear and embarrassment trixie felt and see that that was the point when Trixie's hand began to vanis.

"What did you see?" Fluttershy asked as Sunset let go of Trixie.

"Well I have a theory as to why you seem to be vanishing. That monster is draining your life force," Sunset answered.

"WHAT!?" Trixie yelled out.

"I can feel it through you. You life was being drained by that thing and I'm willing to bet the negative emotions you felt when your trick didn't work only made it worse. If equestrian magic was what created that thing from you then adding negative emotions to the equation only make things worse," Sunset explained.

"So I'm vanishing cause that creep sabotaged my grand finally?" Trixie said. She began to get mad but when she did the transparency started to spread to the rest of her body.

"Haha I grow stronger by the second," Constellar said as his Star Sword production seemed to increase.

"Trixie you need to calm down. Even anger seems to make him stronger and you vanish faster," Sunset said.

"Take this!" Twilight yelled as her purple aura covered her hands. The iron maiden on stage floated into the air before it flew towards the monster. Twilight was able to trap the monster in the metal prop before using several chains and locks to insure that he won't get out. "That might hold him for awhile," Twilight said. After she said that, a star sword busted through the maiden.

"How do we beat this guy. He's getting stronger by the second," Applejack said.

"We need to protect Trixie. That's where his power is coming from," Sunset said as she got to the front lines.

More swords began to burst threw the Iron Maiden before the whole thing bursted apart. What came out of it was something no one expected. Standing before the girls was a giant bear like creature that took up the whole stage. It kept the look of being made of stars with the ring that was on the monster back now acting as a head crest and several star swords sticking out of its back. "Count yourselves lucky. You all get to bear witness to my true power!" Constellar announced.

The seven girls scattered as the giant bear began to move forward. Out of the group, twilight was the only one to make a brake to protect Trixie. She got to the magician just in time for both of the girls to be trapped in the bear's grip. The beast opened his mouth up wide before consuming the two. Due to the nature of the bear's body the girls were able to see Twilight and Trixie captured. "Now i can drain the last of the energy of that underling with no interuptions," Constellar said. The rest of the girls tried to attack the monster but it looked to have no effect. With the fight basically done, Constellar crashed through the wall and into the street.

"Wow, didn't see that coming,' Applejack said as she and her friends watch the bear getaway.

The school had just come into view for Flash. He hoped that he wasn't too late to see Trixie's grand finally. He was also very happy with how well the motorcycle seems to handel. Everything seemed to be going good for flash until he heard a loud crash and skidded to a stop. Looking at the school he saw Constellar crash through the wall off the gym and dash down the road. He saw Rainbow and Rarity give chase to the giant bear monster.

Seeing this Flash flipped up the visor of his helmet and pulled out his phone. "Hey sunset," Flash said once sunset picked up on the other end of the phone. "I just saw a giant constellation bear bust through the gym. Mind giving me a status update?"

"Ya know the monster that attacked us yesterday?" Sunset said.

"Yeah," Flash answered already seeing where this is going.

"Well another one attacked Trixie's show, grew into what I'm assuming is an Ursa Minor, and ran off with Trixie and Twilight. Rarity and Rainbow are giving chase," Sunset followed.

"Ok I guess I'll go find where everyone ran off to and try to help there," Flash said as he revved up his bike.

"That sounds good," Sunset said as the two hung up.

Flash put his phone away and pulled out his driver to put it around his waist. His bike then sped up to give chase towards the monster. "Henshin!" Flash yelled as he put the card into the slot of the driver.

 **"A HERO'S STORY YET TO BE TOLD! FIGHTING TO PROTECT ALL!"**

 **"** **R-R-R-RIDER!"**

The motorcycle drove threw the magic to transform Flash into Achilles. Flash's new bike seemed to have transformed as well changing into a gold color with a design that looked like it was built out of a chariot. He twisted the throttle more to speed up to the bear.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was speeding after the bear with her wings with rarity following on top of a crystal platform. Rainbow tried to attack with a aerial kick but it did little more than irritate the monster. "You think your weak attacks can stop me" Constellar said as he swatted at teenage girl.

"Maybe you rather have something more dazzling," Rarity said as she launched several crystal shards at the beast. The shards just shattered against the bear's hide. In response to this Constellar slammed his body into Rarity causing her to fall back on her platform.

"Rarity!" Twilight yelled as she saw her friend fall through the monster's body.

Fortunately before she hit the ground. Achilles stopped on his bike and caught the falling girl. "Oh my, thank you so much," Rarity said.

"It was no problem," Achilles replied as he let rarity down. "I think it will be safer if you ride with me," he said, offering Rarity a helmet.

"Yeah you might be right," Rarity said as she took the helmet. "Do you have a more stylish helmet?"

"We don't have time, they're getting away," Achilles said.

"I guess you're right," Rarity said as she strapped on the helmet and got on the back of the bike. Once she was safely on Achilles sped up to catch up to Rainbow and constellar.

Once the rider got close to the beast he pulled out his spear. Trying his best to keep the bike under control, the rider started to stab the monster's under belly. Unfortunately like Rainbow's and Rarity's attacks Achilles only performed minimal damage.

"I was wondering when you will show up rider. Cypher told me to take care of you personally," Constellar said as he used his claw to attack the rider. Achilles saw this and hit the breaks, douging the attack. The large bear changed directions and started to chase after the rider. This caused Achilles to change directions as well and run away.

"That thing's become too powerful," Rarity said.

"Tell me about it. If only we could pin him down I could get a good strike in," Achilles said. As soon as he said those words an idea came into his head. "Hey Rainbow-haired girl!" he yelled out.

"Sup?" Rainbow asked as she flew up next to the motorcycle.

"Do you think you can distract this guy for a bit before leading him to the construction site?" Achilles asked

"You have a plan don't you. Ok I'll help you out," Rainbow said as she flew back to the monster's face. "Hey Space Cace!" Rainbow yelled as she kicked Constellar right in the head. This didn't really affected the monster till she began to repeat the action at high speed. This was enough to annoy the bear and put his attention onto the teenage girl. While this was going on, Achilles made his way to the construction site.

When he got there he found what he was looking for. A bunch steel girders stacked up into the frame of a building. "Hey I need to ask. If i needed you to. Can you create a shield around you friends inside that beast?" He asked.

"Yeah, as long as I can see them I should be able to make a shell around them," Rarity said as she took off the helmet.

Achilles nodded his head as he pulled out his blaster. He then started to shoot at the connections on the building's frame to weaken them. He then made sure to get rarity to safety before Constellar arrived. It only took a minute before Rainbow came wheezing threw with Constellar following. "So you finally realized it was pointless to try and match powers with someone as great as me," Constellar said as he eyed as Achilles.

"No, I just needed a place where I can outsmart you," Achilles said as held out his blaster. With the pull of the trigger a bolt of energy flew threw the air and hit the bear right between the eyes. This angered the monster and caused him to let out a mighty roar before charging at the rider. "Do it now!" Achilles yelled as he quickly shot one of the beams above him. This put too much stress on the joints of the beams and caused the whole frame to fall on top of the bear.

The bars began to move before a sphere made of crystal burst out of the wreckage. The sphere followed Rarity's hands before it came close to her and disappeared. Within the sphere was Twilight and Trixie who were alright. "Are you girls ok?" Rarity asked.

"I'm fine but it looks like Trixie's condition is getting worst," Twilight said as she brought attention to Trixie. She was much more transparent now that it was hard to see her. She looked weaker then she did before, not even having the strength to get up. "If we don't stop that monster soon then she's a goner."

"But Achilles just defeated him," Rarity said as she looked back at the wreckage.

"Oh that wasn't meant to defeat him," Achilles said as he changed his weapon back into a spear. More of the metal bars began to move before Constellar back in his normal form emerged holding two star swords. "That was just to get him back on our level."

"You have a lot of nerve to do something like that but unfortunately that won't save you from my wrath," Constellar said.

"You can threat all you want,By the time this Battle is over, I'll rock you to your core," Achilles announced as he charged at the monster. He then performed a slash with his blade that sent Constellar back. Constellar countered by shooting several swords at the rider. The rider knocked them all away as he got closer again. The monster swung his sword but Achilles blocked it with his spear handle. He then punched Constellar in the face causing him to reel back. "This is for ruining Trixie's grand finally," Achilles said as he took the card out of the driver and into the slot on the spear.

 **"** **CHARGING!"**

The blade of the spear began to glow with energy before extending longer. Achilles spun the spear above his head before rushing at the monster. This attack took Constellar by surprise before he was impaled by the energy blade. Achilles then lifted the monster over his head before jumping into the air.

"No! You can't do this to the powerful Constellar!" The monster cried as the rider aimed his spear to the ground.

"You don't look too powerful to me Airhead," Achilles said as he launched the spear down.

 **"** **RIDER FEEDBACK!"**

The monster fell and fell faster due to the energy of the spear pushing him. When he hit the ground a magic circle appeared out of the shockwave before it began to close in on the monster. Once it got to his body it exploded with Achilles landing in front of it.

When the monster was destroyed an aura came out of the explosion and into what was left of Trixie's body. She then began to regain strength and looked more solid. When she opened her eyes she saw the rider that saved her as he extended his hand. "I guess that makes us even for earlier," Achilles said.

"Y-you saved my life," Trixie said as she she got up.

"It's just what friends do," Twilight said as Rainbow joined the group.

Trixie looked around before tears began to run down her face. "I- I don't know what to say. You have done so much for me I don't know how to repay it," she said as she broke out in tears.

"You really don't have to repay us at all darling really," Rarity said.

"I know what you can do to repay us," Achilles spoke up. He pulled out the flyer from her show and gave it to her. "You can prepare for you next performance and go after your dream," the rider said.

Trixie took the flyer and started to smiled again. She then looked up to see the rider walk towards his bike

"Hey where are you going?" Rainbow asked.

"The monster is gone so there is nothing left for me to do," The rider said as he started his bike up. Before any of the girls could say anything the rider peeled out of the construction site and off towards the horizon. Once they made sure Trixie was totally fine they left to make there way back to the school.

Trixie, twilight and all the other girls all stood in front of the destroyed gymnasium. Nobody was injured but all of Trixie's props were destroyed. "I'm so sorry your show was ruined," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, that dragon finally would have been fantastic," Pinkie followed.

"It's fine," Trixie said as she picked up a broken projector from the rubble. "This just a minor roadblock on The Great and Powerful Trixie's road to greatness," She proclaimed

"That's good to hear," Sunset said as she patted Trixie's shoulders. The girls all shared in a laugh.

"Hey where's Flash?" Trixie asked. Rainbow pointed her to the parking lot where Flash was standing with his new bike.

"Oh hey Trixie, Sorry I missed your show. Though I guess its good I missed monster attack." Flash said.

"Don't play dumb with me," Trixie said as she got up close up. "I know your the rider that save me," She whispered.

Flash was shocked by this claim but tried his best to play it cool. "What? Me? No way. I can't be a superhero," Flash said as she held himself up on his bike.

"Yes you can and you slipped up big time," Trixie said as she pulled out the flyer Achilles gave her.

"Trixie you spread those flyers all over the place," Flash said.

"Yeah but your the only person to have one that I signed," Trixie said as she brought attention to her pink signature.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid," Flash said as he face palmed repeatedly.

"Hey don't beat yourself up over this I'm not going to tell anyone," Trixie said to make Flash stop hitting himself.

"Really?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, it's my honor as a magician to keep other's secrets not just our own," Trixie said with her arms crossed. "Plus you might need some help with all these monsters."

"That's very nice of you Trixie," Flash said.

"But!" Trixie interrupted with a raise of her finger. "My assistance isn't free, you will have to do a favor for me, without refusal on a date of my choosing," Trixie demanded.

Flash had no clue what Trixie was talking about but to have someone else he can trust with his secret does sound nice. The part about the favor did worry him but since it was Trixie he was sure he could handle it. "Alright Trixie, you have a deal," Flash said with a smile as the two shook hands to seal their partnership.

With a new Motorcycle and a new ally, Flash has grown a little bit stronger against Cypher, the Magi-Beasts, and the man that seems to be creating all this chaos.


End file.
